I Know How This Ride Ends (Teaser)
by udk115
Summary: A man with a talent for unnatural things , sees a pattern involving robotic bears , purple psychopaths ,innocent guards , and one grisly end that's in store for him.He can't help but feel...destroyed..by this...(Warning AU , and lots of evil implied things...enjoy! Also may be a teaser for a FNAF World like story , meaning turn based combat...it depends.)
1. Chapter 1

(Heya readers , here's a teaser for a story I may or may not work on , all depends on your feedback , anywho ,it's a semi prequel and sequel to The Broken Child , so yeah...enjoy the teaser , I will talk to you later...OH , and I'm thinking of having rpg like battles in the story , to make it an AU of sorts from whatever story FNAF world might have.)

(Also , FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon...ahem , moving on.)

* * *

 _"Um , I wanted to record a message for you to help get settled in on your first night..."_

 _"_ _Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

 _"_ _Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time."_

* * *

The Phone guys...

* * *

" _Humans , humans are below us , they cheat each other , hurt each other , kill each other...can you really fault us for taking out the trash that is your race_?"

" _It's not our fault , adults did this to us , they killed us , and now they keep coming back to try and hurt us , don't we have a right to kill them back , don't we have a right to live out the rest of our lives as this things!?_ "

" _I don't see how you can complain endo , we're just trying to our best to make sure you get your own suit , and you seem to freak out on us because of it!_ "

* * *

The animatronics...

* * *

" _How could you say that? You're just as flawed as us , you cheat , lie , and manipulate your own family to kill the guards_!"

" _I...I'm sorry for what happened to you , you didn't deserve this..b...but neither does this guards , what are you proving? That you're just as bad as the man who did this to you?"_

 _"I'm not an endo , I'm not! Look at me , I can cry , I can feel , I can think , I can bleed red blood , oil isn't red , for Christ's sake , I'm not an endo!"_

* * *

The so called...redeemers...

* * *

" _You know what I hate worse then snot nosed kids? Fucking hypocrites , and Freddy dear boy , you and your family are definitely fucking hypocrites_."

" _I didn't force you to be this , I didn't force you to kill the guards , you did it on your own , and when you think about it , I'm better then you...you killed over hundreds of guards...I killed only six children...compared to you , and how many fucking families you destroyed , well...I'm a fucking saint_."

" _I don't care Mike about what they do , your job is to watch them , I don't care about your life , I care about how those things will ruin my image if they go out there and stuff some random asshole they find close to the pizzeria , now get back to your desk , you pathetic man , or else being fired will be the LEAST of you worries..._ "

* * *

The purple people , the ones usually responsible for all this death involved in time lines of events that revolve around any pizzeria chain with the fazbear name , in countless worlds and times...their voices along with the guards , the redeemers ,the phone guys , the kids , the animatronics...it all goes down the same route , sooner or later...and I couldn't help but at first hearing this voices , draw the scenes the paint out and put them on the walls of the office , the various scenes of murder , pizza cooking , time changing , and guard stuffing scenes all around me , all gathered from the voices of lost souls , from various world , scatted on the winds...but now...I regret ever listening to the voices , to giving pictures to this grisly scenes...because I couldn't help but notice a nasty pattern that leads to a nasty end for all purple people...

* * *

 _Twang..._ *

* _SNAP_ *

* * *

As I stare at the almost children's quality of drawing , depicting a purple skinned man , being disemboweled in a decayed bunny suit...and knowing that's my fate , I can't help but for some reason...s..smirk...

Myself: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha , ha ha ha ha..ha.. .ha...huuuh...huhhhh...huuuh...*purple tears cover my face as I clench my head and begin to wretch and sob deeply.*

Myself: Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Why must I die this way in my timeline ? I...it's not fair...

I find myself falling to me knees and hands as I begin to cry and wretch more violently , tears flooding my vision as I succumb to this sudden depression caused by this sudden realization...

" _It's not...fair..."_

(...Wow...welp , tell me what you guys think!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Teaser 2...**

(Another teaser for the upcoming story...hinting towards our second main character , the one that I decided that we will focus on..~)

(Third Person POV)

Chica would slowly watch as the guard squirms and wiggles , hacking up blood , and foaming at the mouth...before finally going limp. She would hold back a sob inside her mind, as she slowly but surely see bits of chewed pizza in the foamy mix...on the outermost layers of her soul and mind , she be smirking and laughing , while deep , deep inside...s..she's crying. She knows what she is doing is wrong , she knows that killing guards , killing innocent human beings because of what one person did to five kids , and the fact that some human adults hurt their "feelings" by calling them lifeless machines...

I...it's no excuse for this...

But yet...she finds herself hating all of human kind for this reasons , this bullshit reasons , just like all the other Chicas from before , the ones she sees in her dreams , just like her repeating this cycle , seeming to onlookers that they want to do this , that are enjoying being this evil hateful bastards , and what makes all of this worse is the fact , this keeps happening and happening , sometimes with kids spirits inhabiting her and her family , sometime her and her family thinking that humans were endos , at the end of the day...did it even matter?

No...it all ended the same...pizzeria , after pizzeria , in timeline after timeline , all filled with death and misery , all because of one person...one person who always set things in motion , who makes not only her and her family , but the guards and even...the ...the purple man...their puppets , following along in their twisted stories , being forced to witness and do horrible things , just because it's like the "game" ...knowing that her whole life and all her loved one's lifes are in the hands of people like this...it makes her want to be...dead...no...worse then dead...she wants to be non existent...that way no one would leave stories , make timelines filled with death , not because they need to , but because they want to , that they need to feel good, to feel in control , to attract attention ...she just wants it to end , for her to end , for her to fade...good god...why...why can't she fade?

Why can't this people let her fade away for good? Either stop making her a killer , or erase me...just...please...stop...please...make this all...

 _End._

(3lBlGgfUd1DIrlSu8SEzNCHpKQ== 's Pov)

I would watch with a saddened glance as the chicken walks off , feeling a piece of me die , as she does so...huh..I would never come to the conclusion that a man who doesn't exist can feel emotional and mental dismay like this , but apparently this is an event that can occur. I wish for just one second , just one second that I can reappear to the realm of being seen , just so that ...that I can take all the pain and just...just...

"HEY YOU , STOP!" I hear the sound of someone yell out. I look to see a purple man run towards me. No...not him...of all the people that can be able to see me...why him?

As I fade out of this realm , I can hear the man sigh as I fade into darkness , and talk to what I assume is his boss...

"I assure you boss , he's real, I swear to god , he's real...I saw the man..."

"The man who spoke in hands."

(..)

(*Mic Drop*)

(Yep , it's going to be a crossover rpg fanfic , with Purple guy and this strange Doctor as two of our main characters.)

(BET YOUR MIND IS BLOWN..)

(Anyway , see ya.)


End file.
